Of Shiny Things
by Aquafall
Summary: Is it known, what they say about crows?


The first time "something shiny" came up in conversation, it certainly wasn't intentional. He was just...bored. And boredom always made him restless - so, he fiddled with whatever was in reach. It just so happened to be her staff, idly leaning against a tree trunk.

\- And just what do you hope to accomplish?

He could feel the amusement in her gaze before he heard her.  
\- Making it shiny.

He replied, working away at the orb on her staff with his coattail. There was just a few stubborn spots...  
\- All done! - He proudly turned the side of the orb he'd been working on toward her to show off his efforts.

With a wave of her hand, he returned to his bird form, but he didn't miss the twinkle in her eyes as she lightly grabbed her staff just below the orb and muttered something about crows and shiny things.

* * *

The second time, he watched her blink at him in bewilderment as he presented his shiny find.  
\- It's to commemorate the first month of me being under your command - head bowed, he held up the black velvet box respectfully.  
\- Leaving aside the triviality of such a short period, to what end does this trinket serve?

He watched with bated breath as she delicately turned the little charm over in her hand, golden eyes keenly tracing the ornate wooden carvings. Curse the honey-tongued merchant and his well-oiled words! What in the world does a protector need a charm of protection for?

Instead of mocking him, she just smiled that mysterious smile of hers and gently draped the charm over her staff, tying it just under the orb. He straightened, pleased, and just a bit of something else stirred in his blackened heart every time after that he saw the staff in her hands.

* * *

The third time, she merely raised her eyebrow as he excitedly handed her a bleached wood carving of a crow skull hung by two threads.

\- How morbid, - she commented, as her fingers traced the exquisite details of the carving, silently marveling at the time and dedication so  
clearly put into it.  
\- I thought it a fitting symbol - his face fell - as I am your familiar, and it is your birthday, and you mentioned wanting something not so frilly like the village women's for your hair, and...

He fells as she held up a finger, the carvingd dangling from it by its thread.

\- I suppose it does have quite a shine to it.

His face about split with an ear-to-ear smile as she beckoned him forward.

\- Since you so painstakingly crafted it, surely you could demonstrate how to properly put it on?

He felt a thrill as he delicately took the carvings, stepped around to her back, and gently clasped it between her horns. He knew she was sensitive about her back, especially after the manner in which she lost her wings. Once again he cursed the greed of humans, his hands shaking a little as he caught a whiff of the scent of her hair.

* * *

The fourth time, she looked at his open palm and actually smiled.  
\- And what manner of shiny thing had you brought me today?  
\- It changes color as the sky changes throughout the day, and I thought it fitting ... - he trailed off as the twinkle of mischief lit up her eyes, and she actually let out a small giggle.

\- And how shall I wear a rock on my person? It is hardly practical to carry a pouch.  
\- I can show you how to craft a holder - the words escaped him before propriety could get in the way, and to his surprise, she stood up  
and smiled.  
\- I suppose it does not hurt to learn a new skill.

And if she playfully poked him in the rib with a leftover stick, if her eyes lit up as the glittering green stone sat contentedly and securely in its setting, if their hands accidentally touched and lingered a few seconds too long while unspoken words flew through interconnected gaze, well, propriety never made the world go round.

* * *

The fifth time, she looked flabbergasted and he looked just a tinge of green as he got down on one knee, and threw propriety off a cliff as he spoke the words he'd always wanted to blurt out.

\- I've loved you since I saw your smile the first time. I've sworn my life to you since the day we met. And I know this is abnormal and improper, but it's been killing me every time I see your sorrow, and if there is anything I could change, I'd change my life just to meet you sooner, and so I vow...

She cut him off by taking flight to cover the short distance between them, and pulled him into a deep kiss, her first kiss since... well, the past didn't matter now.

\- You talk too much, - she laughed into his shoulders as they broke for air, and he held her secure, to uphold his word to keep her safe from the day they met.  
\- Perhaps it is true what they say about crows.

She smiled a soft, bright smile as he slipped the hexagonal brilliant blue stone on her left ring finger, for the woman whose soul had outshone them all, and all was right with the world.


End file.
